Charles James - What happens next
by LolaGirl14
Summary: All words my own I do not own the characters they belong to the wonderful Tony Grounds and the BBC. Many thanks for the very lovely comments and reviews. I am truly touched that people are enjoying this. Its a bit tame compared to some fan fiction but I am an Austen/ Gaskell girl so its all lingering looks in my world.
1. Chapter 1

Charles James sat in the reception area waiting for his name to be called. He looked around him and wondered if the other people were also here for the same thing.

It had been a tough decision to leave the army. But, he didn't regret it as it meant that his life with Molly could begin. He smiled to himself 'Molly' the sound of her name made him feel happy and his heart skipped a beat.

'Focus up James, no time for this' he muttered to himself. Someone caught his eye and smiled at him. Well actually she might have winked at him. He felt himself blushing unused to female attention. Thats what four tours of Afgan do for you. You are a soldier you don't think of people as anything other than soldiers. Well until he met Molly of course. Everything changed then.

Seriously focus was required do not think of Molly now. Think how much you want this job, how much you need this job more importantly.

He looked up as a door opened and he heard his name being called. 'Okay this is it, be positive'.

Two hours later he was on a train back to Bath.

The interview had gone well. He was passionate about his subject matter and hoped he had conveyed that to the panel. Whilst he had not been for an interview for a long time. Talking to groups of people was nothing new to him. He had just blanked out the faces and imagined it was 2 section. Well maybe not all of 2 section. He smiled again.

The train was slow it seemed to stop at every station, he had a book but could not concentrate so it sat in front of him unopened, unread. Molly was in Bath waiting for him to come home. Home, it sounded good to say that. For so many years he had lived out of his bergen. Happy to do that but never belonging to anyone or anywhere.

He looked at his phone and reread Molly's texts. He had not had time to call after the interview as he had made a dash to get the next train out of London. Now on the train he didn't want people over hearing him, the things he wanted to say to her were not for public consumption. He smiled again.

He hoped no one was looking at him all this smiling they would think he was deranged or something. He laughed now and the man across the aisle looked up from his paper. A quizzical look on his face as he stared at Charles. Charles had to look out the window he blushed again he knew it. Thinking of Molly did that to him.

He looked at his watch and thought how long more. He was unlucky picking the slow train. He and told Molly not to come to the station he would get a cab back to the house. Thank goodness his parents were still away. He wanted some alone time with her and no interruptions would be welcome.

He couldn't believe that 2015 had started so positively for him. The love of a fabulous woman, and what a woman. Rebecca maintaining some amicable relations, his parents accepting Molly (well maybe his Mum was not completely won over but, it would happen), and now hopefully a new job.

Leaving the army was the biggest decision of his life. But, what happened on that bridge, that day was a warning to him. You take you eye off the ball and shit happens.

His phone beeped and he looked down 'where are you? I miss you babes, hurry up dinner is on' Molly he felt himself smile again and looked up. Yep that guy was looking at him again.

Charles smiled at him and said 'my girlfriend wondering where I am, she is cooking tonight'.

The man folded his newspaper and said back 'any woman that can make a man smile like that must be pretty special'

'She is, she really is. She saved my life'. Newspaper man raised an eyebrow 'saved your life?'

Charles looked at him and said 'we served in Afghanistan together, she was the medic in my platoon. I was shot she literally saved my life. She is one amazing medic'.

The man leaned across the aisle 'John Dunner nice to meet you Mr?'

'Charles, Charles James'

'Well Charles James you have a story to tell and we have plenty of time why not tell me?'

An hour later and Charles had shared the story he thought he would never share, what on earth had made him tell a complete stranger how he met and fell in love with Molly Dawes. He was so private, he had still not told the lads in 2 section about Molly and him.

The train pulled into Bristol Temple Meads, nearly home he thought. John Dunner looked at him and said 'Charles you have a great story, ever thought of writing a book?'

'A book? On what me? Ha don't think so'.

John looked thoughtfully at him 'I think you have an amazing story to tell, love on the front line. How it can conquer all. Think about it. Here is my card, you want to do it give me a call.' With that he jumped up thrust his hand towards Charles and said ' Charles James a real pleasure, I hope you call me'. Charles shook his hand and with that John was gone.

Charles looked at the card in his hand. John Dunner CEO Dunner Publishing House.

Charles looked out the window, write a book now that was something he and never thought of when thinking of a new career.

Did he have that in him to write a book? Maybe this guy was having a laugh, maybe he was going crazy. Maybe he should focus up and get off the bloody train. He looked up and saw that the train was pulling into Bath Spa.

He jumped up and walked to the door. He still had a slight limp but the phsyio team had said keep doing the exercises and it would ease up and maybe he would lose it completely. Molly was on his case every day since they and said to keep doing his exercises.

He walked out of the station and to his amazement the first thing he saw was Molly. She walked towards him 'missed me?'

'You have no idea Molly, lets go home'.


	2. Chapter 2

Molly sat across from him at the table in the kitchen. 'You want to write a book?'

'Are you losing your mind? You meet some random bloke on the bleeding train and suddenly you are a writer. I mean Charles seriously are you ill or something?'

He gazed back, she was so beautiful. He loved her so much. She was his world, his life now. He felt complete, he felt happy, he felt wanted. Things he had not felt in such a long time.

Molly was still talking to him. This happened a lot he would look at her and zone out thinking how lucky he was, how blessed to have her in his life.

But, right now it sounded as though Molly was pissed. In fact he looked right at her and yes, she was not happy.

'Charles are you even listening to me?'

'Molly darling, sorry what did you say?

'Arrrrgh forget it, you want coffee?' He smiled at her 'No, I don't want coffee. I want you to smile and let me clear the dishes. Then Miss Dawes we are going to watch some TV and finally retire to bed. Where I will probably snore and you will elbow me in the ribs as normal'.

Molly laughed 'Ok, fine. Bring the wine with you'. With that she was gone.

Charles loaded the dishwasher, opened another bottle of wine and went to find her. She was curled up on the sofa watching Eastenders. He could not bare it. She loved it said she needed that fix of soaps to get thru the day.

She looked up as he came in. Muting the TV remote.

'Okay so tell me again about this man. Focus up Charles I want to know everything'

Charles told her about the interview. Great interview and yes he thought the job was in the bag. But, this man on the train made him think. What if he could do something where he didn't have to travel which meant that he could be home every night.

Molly sat opposite him on the sofa, listening her head on one side as she mulled over what he was saying.

'So you write a book, do you get paid to write it Charles? I mean how will we pay bills, we move into our flat next month. My salary won't cover everything. I mean I want you to be happy an that but, we have to be practical. We will need two wages'.

He looked at Molly. Who would have thought she would be the sensible one in our family. 'You are right Moll's. I am being stupid. I need to take that job if I get offered it'

He must have looked crestfallen as she reached out and ruffled his hair.

'Listen babes, lets not discuss it anymore. I have a week left and then back to Afgan for three months. Its too much for me right now ok.'

Charles poured two glasses of wine and sat back on the sofa. Molly curled up next to him and unmuted the remote. Bloody hell Eastenders was still on. How long was this drivel.

He laid his head back and thought about his day. Pro's and Con's list normal CJ behaviour;

Pro's

Great interview

Job in the bag

Amazing salary and benefits

Travel across the world setting up base camps in emergency areas for the Red Cross.

A chance to really make a difference.

Con's

Would be away overseas for long periods

Would miss out on Sam. He had missed so much already.

Molly how would he leave Molly. Well actually she was leaving him again. Back to finish off her mentoring program for Afgan medics.

A chance at a normal life. Well as normal as it could be in his world.

No chance to write a book.

Definitely no chance to write a book.

A book Charles James you cockwomble get a grip for fucks sake he thought. You are not John Grisham. He smiled and looked at Molly leaning against him. Her strength had got him through the last few months. He owed her security, normality.

He closed his eyes, it had been a long day. He could feel himself drifting off to sleep. Molly looked up when she heard a snore. She laughed to herself as she gazed at this gorgeous man and thought he is all mine snores and all.

'One week until I go, it will go so fast. When I get back we will have our own home. I can hardly believe it. Life will be amazing for us I just know it.'

Molly closed her eyes and felt sleep coming. She was fragged she knew it. Sometimes she didn't dream but tonight was not going to be a dream free night she sensed it.

She was on that bridge leaning over Charles, she couldn't save him. She heard him saying 'Sorry' but she was crying 'Boss stay with me'. It was always the same dream Charles, her on that bridge but it was always the same. He lay there bleeding out and whilst she tried to save him life and stem the bleeding.

'Molly' She could hear him calling her. 'Stay with me'

'Molly wake up, you are dreaming' She opened her eyes and looked into Charles worried eyes. 'You had that dream again Molly, its fine we are safe ok'

She looked at him and nodded. She was cold, shivering. He drew her towards his warm body hugging her tight. 'Let's go to bed'

She smiled at him 'Oh yeah I know that look Charles James'

He stood up and pulled her up. 'Come on Molly Dawes, last one upstairs unloads the dishwasher tomorrow.'

She shoved him in the ribs causing him to lose his balance and was gone running. He turned off the TV and lights and headed upstairs.

By the time he got upstairs she was already in bed. Curled up in a ball. He knew she was already asleep. He brushed his teeth and went looking for his pj bottoms.

Climbing into bed Molly sighed and rolled towards him. He looked down at her and she opened her eyes. 'I think you lost babe ha'

He smiled. How had he been so lucky to find her. He loved her so much, he could not imagine life without her.

He turned off the lights and lay down, Molly was wrapped around him. He had hated Rebecca wanting to spoon. Didn't get it. Why have a double bed if you are both gonna be on one side. But, now he couldn't imagine going to sleep without her wrapped around him.

The moonlight shone in thru the open curtains. He looked around the room and something caught his eye.

Glinting at him was John Donner's gold embossed business card.


	3. Chapter 3

Two days passed and he had heard nothing on the job. He had said nothing more about John Dunner. He had put his business card away. He was pretty sure about calling him. But, thought it best to wait until Molly had gone. He did not want to do anything that might unsettle her.

Molly was upstairs, he could tell she was getting nervous about heading back to Afgan. He also knew a big reason for going back was to see Bashira. He was pretty sure if it were not for Bashira he would have been able to talk her out of it.

Today they were supposed to be out looking for a sofa but, Molly had not slept well. He knew what the dream was even though she refused to discuss it with him. He slept next to her for Gods sake did she really not think he would know what the subject matter was.

He sighed, he had tried to talk to her about the dream so many times. But, she always changed the subject. He knew she wouldn't talk to anyone about it. He sat with his coffee looking out at the garden worried but not sure what to do.

Suddenly she burst into the kitchen. 'Come on then lazy, lets go buy us a sofa'. She looped her arms around his neck as she laid her head on his shoulder. He pulled her round to him and kissed her.

'Ah yes a sofa. You sure you want to do that? I can think of other things to do'. He nuzzled her neck and could smell her perfume. He ran his hands down her back. She pulled back and looked up at him 'We are going out to buy a sofa today Charles James, trying to distract me will not work. Get your coat on mate'. She kissed his lips and as she went to move away he pulled her back. He kissed her slow and made sure she realised what she would be missing. He heard her moan and thought she would relent. But,this was Molly Dawes. She put her hands on his chest and moved away from him. 'Stop it you brat, lets go I need that bloody sofa'. He laughed, got up and put his cup in the sink.

Three hours later and two arguments over patterns and colours, they still had no sofa and were barely talking. He cursed himself for even suggesting they did this before she went on tour. He had thought it would be fun, romantic even. He had never bought a piece of furniture. Rebecca had done everything when they were married.

He had stupidly thought this was something to be enjoyed, a memory made of their first joint purchase. 'Shows what you know, you cockwomble' he said to himself.

Molly was looking at beds now she said she could not discuss sofa's any longer. She looked like she might kill him she was pretty fierce when angry. He didn't know what to do. This was unknown territory for him. He walked around the store looking for Molly and found her sitting on the edge of a bed.

'Molly?'

'Okay Charles, now don't get mad but, that sofa we saw in Jones'

'The grey one?'

'Yes that one, I think thats the one we should get'

'Molly, that was the first sofa we looked at' he looked at his watch 'we saw that sofa 3 hours ago'

'Yes well I think that is the one'

'Are you fucking serious? You have made me walk around all these bloody shops and you want the first sofa now?'

Her bottom lip trembled, oh no she was going to cry he thought. He knelt down in front of her. 'Molly it's fine. We can get that one okay?'

Molly looked at him 'you sure?' He nodded, and took her hand pulling her up to lead her out of the shop.

Molly had her head down but, she was smiling. This had been so much fun. She knew that she should have told him in the first shop she loved the sofa too. But to be honest it was so much fun winding him up and she had not been able to stop. This would be something she would think about in Afgan and laugh over when she felt down. It also meant he was walking and exercising that leg. As a medic she knew that he needed to keep putting weight on it and walking was the best thing.

Charles was furious but, he could say nothing. He didn't want to upset her she was going in five days. He looked down at her. Her head was down, was she crying? Women, he just didn't understand them. Hours walking around and now the first sofa.

An hour later and one sofa was bought. He didn't even broach the subject of looking at anything else he was done in.

Molly seemed to be in great spirits and was hugging him as they left the shop. Seriously women he loved her but she did his nut in sometimes.

Heading home they decided to walk. It was cold but they enjoyed the cold air. As they reached the Royal Crescent Charles remembered there was a Jane Austen series being filmed today. He had forgotten about that. Might be tricky to get past and get in the front door.

He looked down to say something to Molly but, she was already loosening her grip on his hand. Moving away from him to see what was going on. She looked back at him 'Charles what is going on?'

'Its the BBC Molls filming some drama Jane Austen I think. We had the letter about a month ago'.

Molly was gone, she had managed to disappear thru the crowd and he lost sight of her. She was mesmerised standing on the corner watching the filming. He caught up with her and she looked up at him as he took her hand and put it in his.

'Charles this is beautiful, look at the clothes, the people. Who is Jane Austen?'


	4. Chapter 4

Molly woke up she had slept badly again. The dream waking her up during the night. She knew she should talk to someone but, she couldn't talk about that day. Every time Charles tried to broach the subject she shut him down. She could not talk about it with him. Definitely not him. She felt guilt huge overwhelming guilt. Smurf, his leg, his career. Too much to think about today.

She lay there looking up at the ceiling, the sunlight was streaming thru. She looked over to Charles but he was not there. Just a dent in the pillow. She rolled over and smelled the pillow ahhhh there it was his shampoo smell. How many men used coconut shampoo she wondered. Laughing she pushed back the duvet and got up.

Quick shower and dressed she ran downstairs, she could hear singing in the kitchen. Oh no Elton John and Kiki Dee. She knew what that meant. She looked in and yes there he was dancing whilst preparing breakfast, he suddenly swung round 'ah Moll's come and dance with me'. He danced over to her and swung her into his arms dancing around the kitchen as the music played.

Her heart was full of joy at this very moment, how lucky she was to have this numpty of a man in her life. The song finally finished and Charles pulled her closer and leaned down to kiss her. He pushed her up against the wall as he did so. Pulling back he smiled into her eyes and said 'morning darling you look beautiful', Molly laughed and said 'you don'y look so bad yourself'.

He pushed her into a chair and carried on with making breakfast. It smelt good and tasted good too. Scrambled eggs, bacon was his speciality Molly had discovered.

Leaning back full Molly looked at her watch. 'Well I guess we should make the most of today babes, what shall we do?'

Charles looked thoughtfully at her. He had been dreading this day, his last day with her. He had wanted to make it special.

'Well my darling, you are off to the spa this morning and then we are going shopping for a new dress as I am taking you out for dinner'.

Molly jumped up and went over to Charles sitting on his lap and looping her arms around his neck. 'What! The spa, Charles James you brat. You know I wont be fit for anything after that place'.

'Well in that case we had better get a work out now Molly' and with that he scooped her up and headed upstairs….

Molly laid her head back and closed her eyes. After a good work out this morning, a wonderful massage and now her manicure she was so relaxed she was almost unconscious.

The week had gone too fast. She was glad they had, had it to themselves. Well not forgetting Sam of course. She loved that boy because he was the mini me of Charles. They had, had a lovely weekend and it had broken her heart when he wrote on her arm 'Sam loves Molly'. She was not sure how she would keep that on there for 3 months but she would try. It would certainly open up a lot of questions from anyone who knew about her and Charles.

'Miss Dawes, Miss Dawes are you awake? Your colour, choose a colour.' Molly opened her eyes. 'Sorry did I fall asleep?' She was mortified, she looked at her nails and thought they look good today, wont look like this next week. 'Just clear please I report for duty tomorrow and cant have a colour on.'

An hour later Molly was sitting on a sofa drinking tea when Charles walked thru the door to collect her.

She saw the women in the reception stop and stare as he strolled in, running his hand thru his hair as he took off his beanie. It had taken her a while to get him to wear it but boy did he look good in it. Actually he looked good in most things, or nothing - naked was a good one. At that Molly felt her cheeks heat up and she looked at Charles who was now standing in front of her. His arms folded in that normal stance, staring at her quizzically. She knew, he knew what she was thinking about as his mouth started a slow lazy smile. His eyes crinkled and as she got up he winked at her.

He grabbed her hand and they left the building. 'Molly Dawes I do believe you were trying to seduce me in there'

'You numpty are you serious? No I was just thinking about that dress in Reiss I want to buy'.

He looked down at her and laughed. He knew her so well. 'Well let's go then.' They had a lovely afternoon shopping, lunch, walking around Bath. She really did love Bath now. She considered it home.

Walking back she realised Charles was not limping, ha she was a great medic all this walking the last few weeks had done the trick. She knew the team at Headley Court would be delighted with him. He was due there next week. His first visit for this year and with any luck his last visit if this walking was anything to go by.

At least he seemed to be getting past the events of last year. She realised that she was very much still stuck in that moment. That day on the bridge haunted her. Getting past that and coming to terms with what happened was very much what she needed to do this year.

Is this growing up she wondered. Moving in with Charles, having a home together. Life could not be more perfect. She knew he was not happy about her going back to Afghan. He had thought doing her second tour last year would have completed her journey. He had tried to discuss why she needed to go back. But, he also knew that Afghan was in her blood now as Bashira was there. As long as Bashira was there Molly would want to go back. She didn't know how easy that would be in the coming years. But, she would not lose touch with her. She felt that Bashira was family now and family stick together.

Thinking about family she realised she had not spoken to her Mum today. Had better do that as she would not get a chance tomorrow before she flew out.

Charles paced around the drawing room, he was wearing a tie (hated it). But he wanted to make Molly's last night special. He had a gift to give her before they went out. Something he hoped she would love.

Molly walked into the room and did a twirl 'will I do?' He stopped and looked at her. His breathing seemed to stop and he could not take his eyes off her. She was beautiful, her hair was up and the black dress showed her off her figure.

'Molly' his voice came out in a husky whisper and she smiled shyly at him. 'It's okay then?'

'More than okay darling, you look enchanting. I love your hair up.'

She walked over to him which was lucky as he was rooted to the spot, his legs seemed to have forgotten they could move. She leaned in and put her arms around his waist under the jacket. He ran his hands down her back and inhaled her perfume.

'So what time are we going out, are we going out? Or did you just make me get all dressed up to stay in?'

Charles laughed and pulled back looking down at her. 'Well going out seemed a good idea at the time but, seeing you now I am regretting that decision.'

Laughing she moved away and said 'lets go mate I am starving. Napping in the afternoon is supposed to be restful what you did today has made me work up an appetite.'

Charles laughed, he felt himself heat up thinking about the afternoon. How was he going to cope without her she filled his world.

He reached behind the cushion on the sofa and pulled out a box. 'Now this is for you to take with you, I hope you like it.'

Molly gave a scream and sat down to open the box. Inside was a kindle, she looked up at him puzzled (really not a romantic gift she thought to herself).

'Its got the complete works of Jane Austen, Molly. You asked who she was, well you can read everything whilst you are away. Start with Pride & Prejudice its my favourite.'

Molly looked up at him (take that back, very romantic, gets good boyfriend award), she could feel herself tearing up. But that would not do they were going out for a magical night. No tears.

'Charles I am stunned, don't know what to say. You never let me down do you?'

'Come on Molls don't get mushy lets go.'

She took his hand and pulled him down. Their faces so close. She looked into those big brown eyes. 'I do love you Charles, you are my iceberg.' He smiled 'ditto Molly.' His voice now husky again told Molly they had better get up and get out. She knew that look.

She kissed him and pulling back said 'I think I might like this Jane Austen an that.'

Dinner was amazing, Charles had organised the same table they had on their first date. The Cloisters was romantic and perfect for their last night.

He had ordered champagne and she could feel herself getting tipsy as the night wore on.

Charles suddenly seemed to be on edge she could sense it. The atmosphere felt tense, he is getting uptight about me leaving tomorrow she thought.

She excused herself and went to the restroom. What could she say, or do to lighten the mood. Nothing she could say would change what was happening tomorrow. She knew he would be on edge during the drive there and for three months he would be on tenterhooks waiting for her to come home.

She looked at herself in the mirror, her cheeks were flushed (champagne does that she thought), her eyes were bright and she thought I look happy, in love. Fragged but in love.

Charles had watched her walk away. He felt sick, he actually wanted to vomit. His palms were sweaty he could feel beads of sweat running down his back.

'Focus up James' he said to himself. As the server stopped by the table he realised he had said it aloud. 'No we are fine thanks.'

'Cockwomble' he said under his breath.

He had planned this day in his head it had all gone to perfection so far. But now he had to execute the biggest part of his plan and he was not sure he could pull it off. He pulled the box out of his pocket and opened it. He couldn't breathe now looking at the ring. He heard Molly talking to someone and shoved the box back into his jacket.

Molly touched his shoulder as she arrived back and kissed his cheek. He was hot, she put her hand on his forehead. 'Charles you are burning up. Do you feel okay?'

He looked pale and his hands were shaking. 'Charles what is it?'

Charles looked up at her, she was so beautiful he thought. I can do this.

'Sit Molly Dawes.'

She walked back to her chair and sat down. Worry all over her face. She went to speak but he 'shhhh' her.

He took her left hand across the table and kissed it.

She smiled at him but was not convinced he was okay.

'Molly since the first moment you came into my life, you changed the way I thought about everything. I had been so focused thinking army life was the only thing I needed. Meeting you, falling in love with you well you opened up a whole new world for me.'

She was looking at him strangely, did she have an inkling. She wasn't saying anything. In fact she looked pale. He suddenly could see the server hovering. 'Do not even think about it' his face said to her. She turned on her heel and walked away.

He looked back at Molly. 'I wanted to do something to show you how important you are to me, I wanted you to go to Afghan knowing I am here waiting for you to come home.'

He put the box on the table and slid it across to her. She looked down and then back at him.

'Molly will you marry me?'


	5. Chapter 5

Waking up Molly had gone to rub her eyes and realised there was something on her hand. She realised it was the ring. Looking at it so beautiful, a heart for her heart he had said.

She looked over at him, he was still asleep. stubble on his chin she nuzzled into his neck and curled into him. He moaned softly and pulled her close. She went to speak but he 'shhhh' her. So she closed her eyes and drifted off.

Two hours later she woke up and realised he was gone. A note on his pillow told he he had popped out. Popped out it was 9am they had to leave in an hour.

She got up and showered and put her uniform on. Luckily she had packed yesterday. She put the kindle and its charger into her bergen.

She looked down at her hand, there was no way she could take her ring. She slowly took it off and put it into its box. She tied the ribbon. She really needed to go to this Tiffany shop and see what else they had.

She put the box in her bedside cabinet.

Walking downstairs she realised she needed a cup of tea and maybe a paracetamol. Teensy headache thats what getting engaged and drinking lots of champagne does for you.

She made her tea and sat looking out at the garden. Engaged Molly Dawes what a start to 2015.

She pulled out her phone and pressed 2 on her speed dial. 'Mum, al'right'

'Molls. I thought you might have called yesterday.'

'Sorry Mum, I meant to. Listen I have big news.'

'Oh Molls what?'

'Mum i'm, well i'm engaged. Charles asked me to marry him last night, I said yes of course. I mean who would bleeding turn him down eh?' She laughed. 'Mum are you there?"

'Of course I am Moll's. I am so happy for you both. You are prefect for each other. But, I am sad because you are growing up not my little girl anymore.'

'Mum, don't say that. I am always your girl. And anyways you have so many of those little bleeders running around you don't miss me under your feet.'

After a few more minutes of talking she heard the front door open and close. Charles walked into the kitchen running his hand thru wind blown hair. Mmmmmm she thought, but no time got to go soon.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. Walking over to his beloved Nespresso machine to make some Rosabaya. She thought some days he loved that machine more than her. It was so important to him. She looked at her arm no Rosabaya written there but Sam loves Molly this time. Like father like son.

Her Mum continued to tell her gossip about the neighbours and she knew she would need to end the call.

'Mum, Charles is back and we need to go soon.'

'Put him on Moll's I need to speak to him.' Looking at him she handed him the phone.

'Hello Belinda, yep it went well. She loves the ring we did well, we are a good team eh?'

Molly's head shot up 'we?'

Charles laughed and carried on talking walking out of the kitchen. He came back having dropped his coat in the hall.

He passed the phone back 'Mum?'

'You knew Mum, you bleeding knew and you never said a word.'

'Molls I was not gonna tell you was I? It was a surprise. He came here asked your Dad if he could propose. We were stunned. Then he took me with him to pick the ring. You love it don't you?'

'When he saw it Moll's I swear he welled up. The women in the shop well they were running around him, all over him like a rash. But he looked at me and said this is it, this is the one.'

Molly felt the tears in her eyes and looked at Charles. He was trying to not listen but she knew he was.

She ended the call promising to text her Mum once at Brize.

'So Charles James, you are quite the secret keeper eh?'

He turned to look at her and said 'Well I guess so, almost time Molly.'

She looked at her watch. And her bare hand. 'Where is your ring Molly?'

'Upstairs in my cabinet, I can't very well take that to Afghan can I?'

'You Molly Dawes are correct, which is why I popped out to get you this.'

He placed a ring box in front of her. She looked up laughing 'Another ring?"

He opened it and inside was a silver ring with hearts entwined. 'Just so you don't forget you are engaged Private Dawes.'

He put the ring on her finger. It was perfect, small enough not to be a problem but a symbol to remind her of him.

'Right Charles James, your turn now. I wanted to give you something to keep you busy whilst I am away. She handed him a wrapped package, he opened it 'West Ham Quiz Book'.

'By the time I get back you will know everything there is to know so we can have a proper footie conversation. If I have to sit thru a rugby match again its only fair you know about football.'

He put the book down and pulled her close 'Oh Molly you are the nuts, you know that don't you?'

She hugged him back and there they stayed for several minutes not moving just holding each other.

They parted slowly and he leaned down to give her a lingering kiss. Then he was gone upstairs to get her kit.

In the car they spoke little, he had held her hand the whole way (thank God for his Dad's automatic car he thought).

In the car park he unloaded the bags and they stood looking at each other. There were lots of families in the car park saying farewell. He looked around and suddenly heard someone calling 'Captain James, Boss'

He swung around and saw Corporal Kinders coming towards him. He had not spotted Molly as she was bending down to put something back into the bag. As she stood up Kinders suddenly saw her and stopped. He looked from one to the other shock on his face.

Charles stepped forward. 'Kinders my man, how are you?' He put his hand out to shake but Kinders was stunned into silence.

Molly suddenly saw him too and smiled. She had been waiting for the right moment to tell the lads about her and Charles. Just never got around to it.

'Corp you on the same flight as me? Are you going to Afghan?.

'Molly, Boss, I, well I don't know what to say. I mean er' are you? I mean, well I don't know what to say.'

Charles laughed and patted Kinders on the shoulder. 'Yes Kinders we are, in fact we got engaged last night.'

Kinders looked from one to the other and then suddenly there was more shouting as 2 section started heading towards the three of them. Mansfield Mike grabbed Molly and hugged her. All the boys were there so Charles told them all about the engagement. After a lot of back slapping and high fives the boys said they needed to report in. All shook Charles hand as they left. Brain's stopping to pause 'Boss this tour will not be the same without you leading us.' He saluted Charles and walked away.

Charles stood and looked at them as they headed in thru the doors to report in. What he wouldn't give to be doing that he thought. He looked at Molly. She was staring at him, she knew what he was thinking.

He pulled her close. Holding her so tight she could hardly breathe but, she said nothing. Breathing him in. Holding onto him for as long as possible.

He pulled back 'Want me to come in with you?'

'No, no I couldn't bare it. Saying goodbye is hard enough I can't sit in there with you. I need to check the supplies with Jackie before they are loaded anyway so I wont be sitting around.'

He looked down at her and kissed her slowly, his hands on her back splayed out and his legs were pressed against hers as he pushed her back on the car. 'Charles, I have to go.'

He pulled back and ran his hands thru his hair. He looked at her as she lifted her bags. 'At least let me carry them to the door Molly.'

'Babes, no I can carry my own bags. This is it. I will email as soon as I can okay.'

'Okay, okay sorry, its just odd me being the one left behind again.'

'I know but, this is my last tour. I need to do this okay. Remember we want to leave that country in a better place than we found it.'

Bloody hell she was good. She remembered everything.

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. 'Molly Dawes come back to me.'

'I will don't worry.'

She walked towards the report in doors and just before entering turned around. He was standing there arms folded, legs apart normal pose. He was trying to smile and gave her a small wave. She stopped and dropped her bags.

She ran towards him and he began walking towards her. She flung herself at him and he pulled her tight.

'I love you.'

'Ditto Molly.'

She smiled at him and he kissed her again.

She headed back to the report in doors but her bags were gone. Baz Vegas was holding the door open and she could see the 2 section lads had taken her bags in already.

She loved these boys. She loved her Charles. She turned and looked back he was leaning against the car. He waved, she waved back and stepped inside.

•••••••••••••••••••••

Molly opened her eyes. There was no comfort on the transporter taking them back to Afghan, she looked around at the others onboard. She was glad to have 2 section with her. She thought about Bashira and how quickly she would be able to see her. Qaseem had been very non committal on email with her the last week.

She looked back down at the kindle. She read some more. This Elizabeth Bennet is quite a girl she thought. That Darcy bloke sounds a right stuck up fk'muppet. She stopped reading and giggled. Now she knew why he wanted her to read this first. It was them.

The CO stood up to tell them to put on their protective clothing. She went to close the kindle and dropped it. As she picked it up it came out of the case.

She saw it was engraved. He thought of everything she thought. She looked up hoping no one was watching her. She had tears in her eyes as she re-read it.

Stay alert, stay focused, stay alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Charles rolled over in the bed he reached out for Molly but, as he woke up he realised she was not there.

She had been gone a week and it felt like the longest week in his life.

Saying goodbye at Brize Norton had been hard, much harder than he could have envisaged. The last time she had gone he was still all over the place going to Headley Court and blindsided by Smurf's death. He had not taken it all in.

But watching her go thru the door had been the worst moment of his life. He felt terrified, he didn't want her out of his sight. But, this was Molly Dawes not a normal woman. More super woman. And she was determined to get back out there.

He had sat in the car for two hours waiting for her plane to take off. He had watched it disappear from view and realised he could not take his eyes away from the sky. Up there was Molly, love of his life, the one person who knew what made him tick.

Finally he had started the car and driven back to Bath. He parked the car and sat outside his parents house. Not wanting to move. He felt desolate without her. Three months was going to be a very hard, he didn't know how he was going to do it.

He leaned his head on the steering wheel gulping in deep breath's. He had sat back and pushed his hands thru his hair.

Slowly he had climbed out of the car and locking it walked away towards the house. He had let himself in and closed the front door. He collapsed onto a sofa in the drawing room. Laying his head back he closed his eyes.

He must have fallen asleep because he came to and the house was in darkness, he looked at his watch 8.30pm. He got up and turned some lamps on. Walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. He pulled out a bottle of wine and poured himself a glass. Sitting down at the table he wondered if he should eat something. But realised he couldn't eat a thing. He pushed his hair back and reached into his pocket pulling out his phone. He had five messages on there. He hadn't even heard it, he hadn't looked al it all day.

He scrolled thru and they were all from Molly. She had written them after checking her supplies. He smiled. She had known exactly what he would be like and had issued strict instructions for the next few days of what he needed to do.

Her last one simply said 'love you' he emptied the glass and reached for the bottle. As he did so he noticed something written on the label. Molly again 'do not drink this in one night C!' laughing now he realised she was still looking after him. He put the bottle back in the fridge.

He had struggled to sleep the first couple of nights, he was so used to her curling up around him. The house felt empty without her and he was glad when his Mother called and said they would be back at the weekend.

He had sat for two hours one morning looking at John Dunner's card and finally had placed the call. A woman had answered and he had said who he was. She came back on the line and said Mr Dunner was in a meeting, she took his contact details. He had hung up thinking the worst.

But an hour later John had called him back and suggested they meet for lunch at The Francis the next week.

So here he was lying in bed thinking of Molly and realising that he had to get up and get ready to meet this guy.

He showered and dressed and walked into the kitchen to find his parents sitting at the table eating breakfast.

'Charles your father and I thought we might go out for lunch today. Care to join us dear?'

'Mum, thanks but no thanks am meeting an old Sandhurst buddy'

'Okay, maybe next time or dinner tonight? You know we fly out tomorrow don't you? Sorry its a short trip but we need to check the renovations on the house.'

'It's fine Mum don't fuss.' He said. He stood by the coffee machine looking out to the garden.

His father looked up from the paper. 'Any news from Molly?'

'No, just the email to say she had arrived safe and sound.'

His father got up and walked over to him. Putting his arm around Charles shoulder he said kindly 'She will be fine Charles, you know that don't you?'

'I don't know Dad, thats the thing I know what its like out there. I am not there to look after her.'

His father looked at him and gently said 'well having met Molly and knowing her as I do, I think she is more than capable of looking after herself.'

Charles looked at his father and smiled. 'You are right Dad of course she will be fine.'

Anna James sat looking at the two men she adored more than anything in the whole world. Their mannerisms identical, their hair, their eyes. When she saw Sam with them it was like a mini me of the pair.

She had not been impressed when Charles had announced he and Molly had gotten engaged before she flew out to Afghan. Before Anna could say anything Bill had placed a hand on her arm to stop her saying something she might later regret. He had jumped up from the chair to hug Charles and congratulate him. She had, had no option but to do the same. It wasn't that she didn't like Molly. She liked her very much. But, it was all too quick, too much. And she realised for the first time in her life that she had lost Charles to Molly. He had the relationship she had always wanted him to have. But, now it had happened she was scared Molly would take him away from her.

They had gone out for dinner that night and Bill had insisted on taking lots of photos so Charles could send them to Molly. Anna had tried to smile, she really was happy for him. She was just sad for herself now.

Bill turned back towards her as he ruffled Charles hair. She knew she should say something, he was looking at her to say something.

'Yes, darling of course she is fine, and she will be fine.'

Bill rolled his eyes, and patting Charles shoulder went back to his seat. Charles stood looking out the window.

He finished his coffee and putting his cup in the dishwasher turned to them both and said his goodbyes.

He left the house and started walking thru Bath. He walked for a couple of hours. It was freezing but he needed the fresh air, he needed to keep walking that way he didn't have to talk to a soul.

He finally ended up at The Francis, looked at his watch and walked in. John Dunner was sat in the lounge drinking a coffee. He jumped up when he saw Charles.

'Charles, so good to see you again, how are you?'

Charles brought him up to speed on Molly's departure. John shook his head 'that must be had for both of you?'

Charles shook his head and said 'you have no idea.'

'I thought I would be able to wait out but three months is a long time and its only a week since she left.'

John Dunner smiled at Charles, 'in my experience Charles absence really does make the heart grow fonder. Three months will fly be.'

Charles looked across at John and nodded.

'Come on lets get some lunch Charles what do you say?'

'Sure, yes lets.'

Two hours later and Charles was walking home. His mind was whirring. John Dunner had told him how he got into publishing, and what potential he saw in him. He had suggested Charles write a monthly column in one of his magazines to start off with and he was to go to London next week to meet the book publishing side of the business.

He walked into the house and looked at the post on the table. He could miss the letter from the Red Cross. His Mother had obviously wanted to ensure he didn't walk past it.

He went into the drawing room and sat down looking at the envelope. Finally he opened the letter and they were offering him the a proposed start date of March 1st. A little over five weeks away.

Charles laid his head back on the sofa and sighed. His phone started to vibrate in his pocket and he pulled it out answering it quickly.

'Molly is that you?'

It was and after a ten minute call where she told him she had seen Bashira (he was furious with Qaseem and would email him later), met her trainees and managed to spend some time with 2 section. She sounded happy.

She wanted all his news so he told her his parents were back. He said they were delighted with the engagement news and he had photos to send from the dinner his father had insisted on to celebrate. He neglected to mention his lunch with John and his letter which was sitting beside him on the sofa. He was just not ready to make a decision on either of these right now.

He told her the bed was too big without her, she laughed quietly as she said 'well you will never believe where I am sleeping.' She told him that the camp was now very small with only a few hundred soldiers left. So she had been based in his old quarters. She laughed when she said 'the bed is too bleeding small here I nearly fell out last night.'

She was being called by someone, she said she had to go. The last words he said 'love you' and just before she disconnected he heard her say 'ditto Charles.'

There was a noise behind him and his father was hovering at the door. 'Everything okay with Molly, Charles?'

'Seems that way Dad'

He leaned back and closed his eyes again. His father walked towards the sofa seeing the letter beside him.

'So I take it you didn't get the job? Listen don't worry something will come up. No point worrying Molly with anything like that. You know you can stay here as long as you like. I mean well, I know you want to move into the flat but, if you wanted to delay. Its not a problem Charles.'

Charles reached for the letter and passed it to his father. 'I got the job Dad, the problem is I don't think I want it now.'

Bill took the letter and sat down on the edge of the sofa. 'I don't understand. You talked non stop about this role, how perfect it was. A chance to travel to do something that made a difference. What has changed?'

'Me Dad, I have changed. I don't think I want to go travelling. I want to do something else.'

'Something else Charles, like what? Teaching or something in the military?'

Charles sat up and looked at his father 'okay don't laugh Dad but I met someone who wants me to write a book, thats where I was today. He wants me to write in a monthly magazine and next week wants me to meet his ideas team in London.'

Bill James sat back and looked at his son. 'I think Charles you have to do what your heart tells you to do. You served your country and held a serious job for so many years. Maybe now is the time to kick back and have some fun.'

'Kick back Dad? Charles laughed and his father pulled him close. 'You know that I will be proud of you no matter what you do. Have some fun it's time scamp.'

Anna James carried a bottle and three glasses into the drawing room. She could hear Bill and Charles talking, laughing about something.

'So you two what is going on in here? Are we celebrating?'

'We certainly are Anna, Charles had only gone and got a new job.'

'The Red Cross letter of course, oh darling I am so pleased.'

Bill looked at Charles. A look that said best leave this to me.

'Anna you had better sit down and pour the wine, I have a feeling you might need it.'


	7. Chapter 7

Charles was on the train back to Bath after a very eventful couple of days in London. He had met with the ideas team for his monthly column and thoughts on 'the' book! They all seemed to think he could do it. He hoped he didn't let them down. In particular he really like Jo and Kat who had been assigned to him. They would advise and guide him thru the next few months. They had agreed to talk again next week and in the meantime he was to submit several dummy articles for them to critique.

He had even had time to go and see the Dawes family and check up on them. It would be good to tell Molly everyone was okay and he had seen them. Although her sister Bella was a piece of work. She took the word stroppy to a whole new level.

He had been to the pub with Dave. Now that was an eye opener. He felt like he was in a zoo the way they all stopped when the two of them had walked in. Dave had insisted on buying the first pint (Belinda had given him a tenner) but was quite happy to let Charles pay for the rest, which then included buying drinks for his mates.

Belinda had insisted he stay and he had slept on the sofa. Waking up around 2 am to find Belinda sitting at the table with a cup of tea. There they had sat for another two hours and talked about Molly. He had started at the beginning and so had she. It had been interesting to hear what she was like growing up. He know it had been tough. He didn't realise how tough.

Belinda was smiling when she eventually went back to bed. Turning to him as he lay back on the sofa she said 'Charles our girl, she will be alright out there won't she?'

'Belinda of course. Don't worry, you know Molly will be fine and she has the lads from 2 section looking after her.'

Belinda had left turning off the light as she went. He heard the stairs creaking as she went back to bed. Lying there in the dark he missed Molly with such intensity he felt pain in his head and his chest.

Leaving the next morning to head back to Bath, Belinda had hugged him so tight. He knew that right now he was the next best thing to Molly for her. So he had stood there stooped down for several minutes before heading down the stairwell. He was sure she had sniffed his hair at some point, what was that about?

Belinda had stood on the balcony until he was out of sight. He knew that as he had stopped to wave for the umpteenth time to her. Bless her he thought she was having a tough time as well. He must call her and keep in touch, she needs someone to talk to about Molly being away. Someone who understands what its like.

Opening his eyes he realised he could be making notes. He had checked his phone on boarding. Two emails each from Kat and Jo with tips and pointers. A to do list of what they wanted within the next week. No rest for the wicked he thought. He smiled to himself and sat back in his seat.

Pulling out a notebook Jo had given him he started to make a list of subjects he knew about. Kat had said be clear about your topic, pick something you are passionate about. Jo had said always carry a notebook you never know when you might want to write and you cant carry a laptop everywhere.

Wise words he thought to himself. Two hours later he was pulling into Bath and realised he had filled several pages with notes. These would need to be typed up and emailed today. Luckily his parents were gone again and would be gone for a few weeks. By the time they got back he would be ten minutes away in his and Molly's flat.

His mother had not taken the news well about refusing the Red Cross job. Neither did she take to the writing career. Asking what Molly thought about that. Nodding when he said she was not impressed and walking out of the room when he said he had not told Molly about the trip to London and refusing the job. She had been cool for the next few days and it had been a relief when his parents had gone back to Italy. He realised that his mother and Molly were more alike than he knew. Two strong, independent women who would take no crap from him.

Walking thru Bath as the night settled on the city always made him appreciate how lucky he had been to grow up here. It was beautiful by day, but so often full of tourists. By night it belonged to the locals and you could wander the streets looking at the architecture. He thought he would detour and walk past the flat he and Molly were buying.

He stood outside the converted school that would soon be their home. They had seen it one day when she was dragging him out walking. It had been a building site. But, looking at each other they had started laughing and within minutes were in the estate agents who were marketing it. They had picked off plan. High ceilings were a must for them, at least three bedrooms so Sam had his own room. The flat they had chosen was laid out over two floors (he refused to call it a maisonette!). Main suite upstairs which would give them privacy when Sam was staying and growing up. Downstairs Sam's bedroom, guest bedroom and a shower room.

The piece de resistance with this property was the open plan living area which had high ceilings, a huge fireplace, wood flooring and doors leading out to a tiny courtyard.

He saw Brian the site foreman and waved. He was locking up for the night and kept his head down, not wanting to invite any conversation. Laughing Charles thought he was probably worried Molly was lurking somewhere. They had been regular visitors and although never having been inside Molly had never wavered in her enthusiasm for the building and the team working on it. She had even popped down to them before they closed down for Christmas to drop off mince pies.

He took a couple of photos on his phone to send to Molly, thinking she would like to see it now in the night light. In another month he moved in. He would move in on his own. It had not seemed right but Molly would not hear of him delaying.

Charles pulled the collar of his coat up and turned to walk back to his parents house. Guest bedroom or office where he could write…. Hmmm that was a conundrum. That would be a fun conversation with Molly.

Putting his key in the door he was greeted by darkness and silence. He made himself something to eat. His mother despite her sulk had ensured plenty of food in the freezer for him. He should text her and say thank you he thought. No point in dragging this out.

He went into the drawing room and put the TV on. Eastenders was on so he left it on the channel, only one person he knew who watched this and maybe he could sit thru it for her.

Five minutes later he was up and pacing around he felt edgy, not sure why. He went into the kitchen and poured a glass of wine. Pulling his notebook towards him at the table he read thru his notes written on the train. He started writing more and looking up at the clock saw it was 9.30pm. He had been writing for nearly two hours.

He was astonished he was able to write so freely and easily. It was good to concentrate on something it helped him deal with no Molly around.

There was a noise in the hall so he got up to see what it was. It was someone knocking. He stopped and felt a cold sweat come over him. Who knocks at a door this time of night unless there have bad news.

Slowly he walked to the door and opened it. In front of him stood two military personnel.

'Captain James?'

'Yes, is it Molly?'

'Can we come in Sir?'

Charles stepped aside to let them in and looked outside into the dark night, gasping for air as he let the front door close…

**_Thanks very much for feedback and nice comments. It is very much appreciated. xxx_**


	8. Chapter 8

Charles leaned against the railings taking in big gulps of air. He felt a hand on his shoulder 'Captain James you should come back inside now'

He turned and looked at the young man looking up at him. Slowly he started to walk back into the house. He sat down in the drawing room. In front of him was a cup of tea. He needed something a bit stronger than that right now.

He turned to the two men sitting opposite him and said 'okay I want you to start at the beginning and tell me everything. Leave nothing out please.'

When they finished he had his head in hands. They looked at each other and nodded it was done. What a job to have to tell the loved ones this news.

Two hours later and Charles was on his way to Birmingham. Sat in the back of the car with the two men sent to tell him. He had called his mother first. She had gone in to typical Anna James mode, calling Bill telling him what had happened. They would be on the first flight back. His father had then come on telling him to be strong, everything would be fine.

He had then called Belinda who had begun crying before he even spoke, she kept repeating its bad news, its bad news.

Finally he had spoken to Dave and explained everything. Nan and Belinda were on their way by now meeting him there.

His phone buzzed with text messages from ex colleagues who had heard the news. It travels fast in the army world.

Even one from Major Beck who asked him to call when he could.

His phone rung an international number he didn't recognise it. 'Charles James hello.'

'Captain James its Qaseem, Sir I am ringing about Molly, is there news?'

'Qaseem, I am on my way to the hospital now her flight landed about an hour ago, but she is unconscious. What the hell happened?'

'It was a normal day. I went to collect her from Bastion. We were going to visit Bashira. I was obviously followed to the base and then with Molly in the car. We were ambushed on the stretch between Lashkar Gah and the base. I didn't see it until to late. A car stopped in front of us. Three men jumped out Taliban they were trying to get in the car but I had locked the doors. I tried to get into reverse but a second vehicle blocked me. They began trying to break the windscreen, they were firing shots at the car. So I just started going back and forth to get out of there. I managed to get some space and got the car out and swung it round to head back to the base. I told Molly to stay on the floor but you know she wouldn't do it. Was crying and calling for Bashira. Saying we needed to go to her. Sir, it was all I could do to get back to the base.

I didn't know she had been shot Sir. Once I did I got her to the medical centre. She was in the back of the car I couldn't see she took a hit. I got back to the base and once inside I tried to get her out of the car. She was holding her stomach and then I saw the blood.'

Charles let out a cry. 'Qaseem how bad was it?' 'She had lost a lot of blood Sir, it was bad. But you know Molly Dawes, as they took her into surgery she made me promise to get Bashira. Thats what I need to tell you. I have her and she is safe. We are both in the base. Major Morley is organising to send us to the USA on the next transport out.'

'Qaseem, I cant take this all in. Molly is alive, just. Were you shot?'

'No Sir, they didn't want me. They wanted to kidnap her. I praise Allah they didn't get her and we got her back to you.'

'Molly Dawes is like a daughter to me Captain James.'

'It's Charles, Qaseem I left the army last year after that tour.'

'Sir, I wanted you to know I did everything I could. If I had known there was danger I would never have taken that risk. But the guards, one of them told the Taliban a white female was coming to see one of the children. They wanted to avenge Badrai death, they know Molly shot him. She cannot come back here Sir. Its too dangerous for her.'

'Don't worry Qaseem, there is no way she will ever be out of my sight again.'

'I need to go we are pulling up to the hospital. Qaseem?'

'Sir?'

'Thank you, thank you for taking care of her out there. If you had not been there I cant think what might have happened. I will pray for you and Bashira. You have my email contact me when you are safely out of Afghan.'

_'__Alhamdul lil-lahi rab-bil 'alameen  
>Ar rahma nir-raheem<br>Maliki yawmid-deen  
>Iyyaka na'budu wa iyyaka nasta'een<br>Ihdinas siratal mustaqeem  
>Siratal Lazeena an'amta 'alayhim<br>Ghai-ril maghdubi 'alayhim  
>Walad dal-leen. Ameen'<em>

_'_Thank you Qaseem. God bless you and Bashira. I will be in touch.'

As Charles dashed out of the car in Birmingham to find Molly. Qaseem sat looking across the base. Diminishing in size by the day. He felt unsafe, he had never wanted to leave this country. It was his home. But for now he would have to leave, he had no choice. But he vowed he would come back one day. He began reciting the prayer in English. Molly Dawes was a daughter to him. He would never forgive himself if she died.

'_Praise is only for Allah, Lord of the Universe.  
>The most Kind, the most Merciful.<br>The master of the Day of Judgement.  
>You alone we worship and to you alone we pray for help.<br>Show us the straight way,  
>The way of those whom you have blessed.<br>Who have not deserved your anger,  
>Nor gone astray.'<em>

Charles did not bother asking directions he knew where to go. He had been there himself long enough. All he could think of was getting to Molly. Making sure she was going to make it.

He took the stairs two at a time. He was sure he heard someone call 'Captain James' but he didn't stop. Kept running until he reached the Elizabeth Ward. He knew this is where she would be.

He stopped outside a room and looked in. Molly was there. Hooked up to a variety of machines and tubes. He pushed open the door and a nurse stepped forward. 'I am her fiancé.'

He stood at the side of her bed looking at her. She was so pale, so tiny.

He turned to the nurse who had now been joined by a doctor 'is she okay, will she make it'

The doctor smiled at him 'She lost a lot of blood. But the good thing is the bullet didn't damage any internal organs. She was very lucky Mr?'

'It's Charles James, just call me Charles.'

'Well Charles like I say she was lucky. She will need to stay here for a few days. But, there is some bad news i'm afraid. She lost the baby.'

'Baby? She was pregnant? I didn't know, she hadn't told me. We, well she has been gone a couple of weeks.'

'She was about six weeks along Charles. The good news is there is no permanent damage so she will likely get pregnant again. I will look in on her later.'

Charles looked across at Molly. His arms were folded and he felt someone touch his back. He turned and saw the nurse who had looked after him when he had been here.

'Captain James it is you. I said to sheila that it was you. You are visiting this patient? She just arrived from Afghan today.'

'Yes she is my fiancé Molly.'

'Well is that so. How lovely. You sit down there and I am going to get you a cup of coffee. I remember how you like it. I can get a bed in here for you to sleep on. Let me go and get Sheila. We will sort that out. You sit there and leave it with me okay.'

'Charles looked down at the nurse whose name he could not remember and felt his eyes tear up. He brushed his hand across his face 'thank you.'

Belinda and Nan arrived during the night and upon seeing Molly and hearing the update said they would come back in the morning. Belinda had cried all the way Nan had told him.

He had booked them into a hotel close to the hospital and they left saying they would be back early in the morning.

Charles was sat in the chair by Molly holding her hand. He must have fallen asleep leaning over the bed. He woke suddenly and looked up as Molly's head turned towards him.

'Hi'

'Molly, thank God darling. I have to call the nurse. Don't move, well of course you can't. Ah hold on.'

Charles reached behind the bed and pressed the buzzer and a nurse appeared. 'Well hello Private Dawes, how are you feeling? Any pain, numbness?'

Molly looked at Charles and then at the nurse. 'Well I feel as though I have been shot. Did that happen?' She raised a weak smile.

The nurse replied 'Yes it did dear, now don't move too much and you will be feeling groggy. I need to take your vitals and then I can get you a cup of tea.'

'Tea, yes that would be great thanks.'

The nurse left the room. Charles stood back from the bed his arms folded, worry written across his face.

'I lost the baby didn't I?'

'Yes Molly, you did. I am so sorry.'

Molly began crying and Charles moved back to the bed sitting in the chair. He reached over to smooth her hair. 'I am so sorry Charles, I found out last week. I was just waiting for another few days. I wanted to see Bashira one last time. I knew as soon as I told the boss he would send me straight back.'

'Molly, darling its not your fault. It wasn't our time. We will have a baby one day ok.'

Molly looked at him and nodded slowly. Tears fell down her face. He stood up to try and hug her but it was difficult with the machines she was hooked up to. Instead he leaned down and kissed her 'Love you Dawesy, always.'

He looked into her eyes and he could see the sadness and pain but she tried to smile and said 'Ditto Boss.'

The nurse arrived back into the room with a cup of tea for Molly, Charles helped her drink it. It looked a diabolical cup of tea to him. But, she seemed very happy to have something.

Charles sat back down in the chair, Molly was falling sleep and as she did so she said 'don't leave me.'

'I will be right here Molly don't worry.'

Molly woke again at 7. He knew Belinda and Nan would be along soon and had to say something now.

He was leaning over her looking into her eyes. 'You are not going back there Molly. I am sorry but, I cant allow it. I know I should wait to say this but I can't. I want you here, close to me always.'

'No I won't go back but Qaseem, Bashira?'

'They are fine Molly, safe and out of Afghan I spoke to him yesterday.'

She tried to talk more but he shhhh her and she went back to sleep.

An hour later Belinda and Nan arrived. He spoke to them outside. There was relief on all sides that she was going to be okay.

Belinda began to cry and Nan was telling her to pull herself together before going in. Belinda was nodding thru the tears.

He sat down in the chairs outside Molly's room whilst Belinda and Nan went in. He wanted to let them have some alone time. He pulled out his phone. Texts from his mother with flight details. They would arrive into Birmingham that afternoon and stay the night locally. They would come straight to the hospital.

He sent a text back giving an update. He could not put in about the baby. He put his head in his heads thinking about what could have happened. He owed Qaseem everything, once again he had taken care of Molly. He would be forever be indebted to him.

Molly had been pregnant, a baby he was so relieved she was alive and going to be okay. The loss of the baby was almost irrelevant. He pushed his hands thru his hair realising that was a terrible thing to be thinking. But, they had time. Hell, she was only 20 they had lots of time. He needed her to get well and then they could talk about babies. It was not something they had even discussed. He just assumed that one day it would have happened. Never this soon.

His phone was buzzing again, he looked at it. An email from Jo. He quickly replied advising that he was going to be out of contact for a few days and why. She replied immediately ignore everything. Lets touch base next week. You need anything tell us and we will sort it.

They were nice people, he knew this was something he wanted to do, needed to do for him. But, right now Molly was his priority.

He stood up and went to walk back into her room. Pausing outside at the three woman huddled together. He stepped back. Leave them alone he thought.

Time for some coffee, he headed off to the canteen. Realising he was also hungry having not eaten since yesterday.

He walked into the canteen and picked up a box of coco pops 'they will do nicely' he said aloud.


	9. Chapter 9

Molly had been in hospital for sixteen days. She was going stir crazy and because of that her mood was not good.

Bad moods impacted everyone around her. Belinda and Nan had gone back to London the day before. They had been a great support but, Dave was struggling with the kids and Molly had told them to go.

His parents had stayed for three days on their first visit, they had flown in from Italy and had ensured they got him clean clothes, a hotel organised for the duration. Bill had gone to Bath on the train and driven his car back so Charles had transport. He had tried to apologise to his Mother for what had happened between them but, she had shut him down saying it was in the past and Molly was the priority now.

So it was just him today facing off with Molly as she sat in the bed demanding to go home. She had argued with the doctor, the nurses even the poor lady who had brought her lunch in. She had cried several times. She said it was worse than prison 'I highly doubt that Molly' he had replied as he stood across the room looking at her. That had won him a dirty look and silence for the remainder of the afternoon.

At around six and thinking the silence was deafening there was a knock on the door. It was pushed open and Jackie (a medic who had served with them last year) walked in. Charles thought he had never been so glad to anyone and jumped up to greet her.

'Boss, how are you? How is Molly?'

He went to hug her but she stepped back, it was awkward of course. He had been her boss a few months ago. He dropped his arms and looked over at Molly. 'See for yourself Jackie.'

Molly smiled and said 'Come on Jac, lets hear the gossip.'

Charles felt a huge wave of relief that was probably the first time she had smiled in days. He made his excuses and left them to it, thinking they would not want him around.

He went outside for some air and called Belinda. He couldn't tell her that Molly was kicking off about leaving the hospital again. The Doctors had told Molly after two weeks she would be evaluated and a decision made then. The day they had told her she was being kept in for a further two weeks Belinda had been there. So he had help softening the blow. But she had a temper on her, he hoped he did not see it too often.

It didn't seem to matter how serious her injury had been plus the loss of the baby, she just wanted out.

He called his parents and spoke to his Dad. The flat was finished and he had been in to see it. So far so good he said. He had taken some photos and would email them so he could show Molly. He was in touch with the solicitor and all was on track. They planned on coming over at the weekend to see them both and there was some discussion about bringing Sam.

Bill although mindful of Sam seeing someone else close to him in a hospital also thought it important that he see Molly so he knew she was okay. He was asking lots of questions. Rebecca had spoken to Bill that day and agreed with his suggestion. He could also spend some time with Charles. He agreed to think about it and let him know the next day.

Going back to Molly's room about an hour later he met Jackie on her way out. 'Boss, I don't envy you.' she laughed. 'She is pretty ticked off about being stuck in here.'

'I know Jackie, but it is, what it is. When she is fit she will be discharged. How did you find her otherwise?'

'Up and down Boss.'

'Jackie, call me Charles ok.'

She laughed awkwardly 'I will try.'

'She told me about the baby, I am really sorry for you both. She had a good cry. She is fragged though and its not just this that is affecting her. Its last year. It's you, Smurf, shooting Bashira's father.'

'I know but she wont talk about it. I have tried. But, every time she refuses to discuss it with me. In fact she refuses to discuss it with anyone.'

'Well I think she might be ready. I can recommend someone at Headley that she can talk to. I can make a call tomorrow and let you know.'

'That would be great Jackie, I would really appreciate it.'

Charles said his goodbyes and went back to Molly's room. She was lying back on the pillow, eyes closed. Thinking she was asleep he went to sit down in the chair beside her bed. He was trying to read a book but had probably read the same chapter three of four times that day. He picked it up and opened it once again reading that same chapter.

After a few minutes he looked over at Molly and she was watching him. 'Ah Miss Dawes you are awake.'

'Yeah I am tired though, think I will be asleep soon.'

He stood up and brushed his lips across hers. 'Okay Molly close your eyes darling.'

'Charles' He looked at her as he went to sit back in his chair 'Hmmm'

'Sorry, I know I am being a right cow. Well Jackie actually told me I was. Will try and do better tomorrow.' She smiled at him and reached for his hand.

'Molly, you never cease to amaze me. You don't need to apologise for anything. I know you are frustrated, I know you want to get out of here and I want you home. Do you know what its like not sleeping in the bed with you. I miss you elbowing me when I start snoring. My back is fucked from these chairs!'

Molly giggled and after a few minutes fell asleep.

Two weeks later and Molly was being discharged. She had been talking to a counsellor from Headley and although it was early days he felt relieved that she was opening up to someone about everything.

He had put her bags in the car and she was dressed waiting for the doctor to give the okay for discharging. Her eyes were bright and she was genuinely happy that she was going home that day.

He was taking her back to Bath. Belinda had wanted her in London but he had put his foot down saying she needed rest and quiet. If she was with Belinda & Dave she would not get either of those. She had eventually backed down and agreed to come and stay the first weekend. His parents had met Belinda and Nan in the first few days at the hospital, that had been interesting. His father had been fine, but his mother. Well, she had tried to cover her shock but she was not that good an actress.

Belinda, Nan and his Mother had tried their best. But, they had nothing in common except for Molly and him. It had been a relief for all when they had left to travel home. Charles had thought this bodes well for Christmas in Bath this year.

The doctor and his team arrived to check on Molly and the discharge papers were authorised. Molly was almost pushing past people to get out. She had been in hospital just over a month. Charles sometimes thought she forgot she had been shot and lost a baby. It was as though she treated this much like she would a cold.

He knew it was her way of covering her angst but, just once she needed to stop being so damn brave.

The drive back to Bath was slow. Charles refused to put his foot down and drove very carefully. For someone who didn't drive Molly seemed to be giving a lot of advice about driving a bit faster and getting her home in time for Eastenders.

Arriving back Molly had thought they would go to his parents to stay but with his parents help he had completed and exchanged on the flat. Molly had marked things in the John Lewis catalogue she liked before she went to Afghan. He had been supposed to go and sort that out. But his parents had pretty much cleaned out the local John Lewis to furnish it for them. The famous sofa had arrived the day before. His mother said the place looked fabulous.

It was a sunny afternoon as they arrived back into Bath. Charles was happy that tonight he would be able to sleep in the same bed as Molly and put her engagement ring back on her finger.

As they pulled into the road leading to the flat Molly had realised they were not going to his parents and had begun questioning what was going on. When he had said he had a surprise she had started clapping and giggling in the car. He pulled up to the gate and as it opened he saw Brian and waved to him. Brian disappeared quickly and appeared beside the car as they parked. He was holding a huge bouquet of flowers.

Charles helped Molly out of the car and Brian made a huge fuss of handing the flowers over to Molly. When she reached up to kiss him on the cheek he blushed and told her to get away inside. He insisted on carrying the bags in for them and disappeared once he had dropped them in the doorway.

Charles helped Molly thru the front door of their new home and stopped in shock. His mother had been busy. It looked amazing, it looked like a home. He looked down at Molly, she looked exhausted but, exhilarated and happy at what she saw.

She slowly walked around the living area. Picking up things, touching everything. She ran her hand along the back of the sofa and smiling looked over at him 'told you this was the one eh?'

He laughed 'you certainly did. Now Molly its bed for you, you have to rest for a while.'

Molly looked over at the stairs and he realised that she did not have the energy to climb them. He walked over and swung her gently into his arms. He carried her up the stairs to their suite. He plopped her gently onto the bed and pulled the duvet back. He had no idea where he could find any nightwear for her. But, his clever mother had thought of that as he noticed a night shirt folded up on a chair. It was big and cosy perfect for right now. He got Molly into that and then pulled the duvet over her. Sitting beside her with their hands entwined he could see she was drifting off. He glanced at the beside unit and saw the blue box. He reached over and took out the ring.

'Molly I think this is yours.' He placed it on her finger and kissed her hand. Molly smiled but she was already asleep. He sat there for an age. He suddenly felt the relief of everything. Molly was home, she was safe, she was well. A shudder ran thru him and he felt so tired himself. He got up and walked around the bed. He dropped his clothes on the floor and climbed in beside Molly. He rolled over to her and wrapped her in his arms. She sighed and snuggled into his body.

He lay in the bed for hours not sleeping just holding her. Listening to her breathing. The relief was overwhelming. The tears rolled down his face as he thought again how lucky they were to have both survived Afghan. There was only so much adventure you could have in your life. They were done he was sure of it.

Finally he closed his eyes and sleep overtook him. His body relaxed and he loosened his hold on Molly. She opened her eyes and looked at him. 'Love you Charlie James.' she whispered before closing her eyes again and falling asleep.


End file.
